Vom Berg, durchs Land, und dann bis zum Meer
by whathobertie
Summary: Eine schlechte Nachricht schickt House auf eine Reise in die Vergangenheit. Und diese ist immer unweigerlich mit der Gegenwart verbunden. Gen, House/Wilson Freundschaft, Drama/Humor, keine Spoiler, Prompt: Ocean.


**TITEL: **Vom Berg, durchs Land, und dann bis zum Meer**  
GENRE: **Drama/Humor**  
CHARAKTERE: **House, Wilson, John House, Blythe House**  
PAIRING: **Gen, House/Wilson Freundschaft**  
RATING: **PG-13**  
SPOILER:** keine**  
WÖRTER:**1.400**  
ZUSAMMENFASSUNG:**Eine schlechte Nachricht schickt House auf eine Reise in die Vergangenheit. Und diese ist immer unweigerlich mit der Gegenwart verbunden.**  
ANMERKUNG: **100 Situations Challenge, Prompt #024: Ocean

* * *

_"Lass es laufen den Berg hinunter, lass es laufen durchs Tal.  
Gott hat dem Fluss diesen Weg gegeben, sicher tut er's nicht noch mal.  
Bitte lass ihn ungestört, das Wasser weiß selbst, wo es hingehört."_

_–__Keimzeit, "So"_

_

* * *

_Das schwache Licht, das durch die geschlossenen Jalousien auf den Gang fiel, entging Wilson nicht. Wie sollte es auch. Vorsichtig öffnete er die Tür, als ob sich etwas Verbotenes dahinter verbarg. Doch das, was er sah, war eigentlich völlig normal und trotzdem auf eine unbeschreibliche Art so eigenartig, dass Wilson seinen Magen ein Stück nach unten sinken fühlte.

"Hey", begann er sanft, um aus welchen Gründen auch immer, die Ruhe in dem abgedunkelten Raum nicht zu stören. "Du hast den Feierabend verpasst. Soll ich dich mitnehmen?"

House drehte den Stuhl, auf dem er saß, leicht von links nach rechts und wieder zurück. Alles, was er sagte, lag in einem Blick, den er Wilson zuwarf und ungewohnt lange zwischen ihnen beiden verweilen ließ.

Zu lange, um Wilsons Unbehagen in Luft aufzulösen. Stattdessen schien es die Luft nur noch mehr zu beschweren. Leise schloss er die Tür hinter sich und bewegte sich durch den Raum.

House folgte ihm kurz mit seinen Augen, um zu wissen was er tat, doch dann senkte er seinen Blick wieder zurück auf den großen Tennisball in seinen Händen.

Wilson zog einen Stuhl zur Mitte des Schreibtisches, auf dem er sich dann lautlos niederließ, genau gegenüber von House, der immer noch sanft von links nach rechts und wieder zurück pendelte.

"Okay", sagte Wilson einfach nur.

House sah ihn nicht an, aber nickte ansatzweise.

Sein Gegenüber tat es ihm gleich und lehnte sich zurück. Und dann passierte nichts. Wilson ließ seinen Blick ab und an über House streifen, aber der sah nicht zurück.

Eine Uhr tickte laut im Hintergrund.

"Hast du vielleicht ein Kreuzworträtsel?", fragte Wilson nach ein paar Minuten und streckte die Beine vor sich aus.

House holte ein dünnes Buch unter einem Stapel Medizinjournale hervor und schmiss es Wilson zu, in dessen Schoß es landete.

"Tut's auch", erwiderte Wilson und suchte nach einem Sudoku, das noch nicht ausgefüllt war.

Gerade als er das zweite begonnen hatte, räusperte sich House und zog Wilsons Blick auf sich. House stand auf und nahm seinen Rucksack vom Fußboden. Er schloss den Reißverschluss geräuschvoll und holte dann seine Jacke, die am Kleiderständer in der Ecke hing.

Wilson sah ratlos zu ihm auf.

"Ich nehme den Rest der Woche frei."

Wilson stand ebenfalls auf und verstand. Das Puzzle hatte sich langsam zusammengefügt. "Soll ich mitkommen?"

House sah ihn erstaunt an. "Woher weißt du, dass sie—?"

"Es gab nicht viele Erklärungen", unterbrach Wilson ihn. "Du hast keinen Patienten, hier scheint alles in Ordnung." Er atmete tief ein und senkte seine Stimme. "Sie hat mir gesagt, dass sie krank ist."

House nickte und schulterte den Rucksack. "Die Beerdigung ist am Samstag."

* * *

Wilson sah kurz zu ihm hinüber und bekam selbst fast physische Schmerzen beim Anblick der unbequemen Schlafposition seines Freundes auf dem Beifahrersitz. Seine Augen waren geschlossen, die Atmung tief und gleichmäßig.

Und eine Träne, die er nicht zugelassen hätte, wenn er wach gewesen wäre, hatte einen kleinen, glänzenden Pfad auf seiner Wange bis hinunter zum Kinn hinterlassen.

* * *

Wilson drehte sich ein weiteres Mal in seinem Bett im Gästezimmer um. Der Geruch der Laken erinnerte ihn an Blythe.

Er schlug die Augen auf und blickte dem Mondlicht entgegen, das auf den kleinen Garten hinter dem Haus fiel. Mit seiner rechten Hand suchte er in der Nähe seines Kopfes nach einem weiteren Kissen und fand schließlich eines, das er sich gegen das Ohr presste.

Es dämpfte die Stimmen unter ihm zumindest etwas, aber er konnte sie immer noch hören, verstehen was sie sagten.

Die Explosion war vorprogrammiert. Den ganzen Tag schon hatte sie in der Luft gelegen. Wilson wusste, dass es nichts gab, was er tun könnte.

* * *

"Herzlichen Glückwunsch."

"Was soll das, Greg?", fragte John erbost.

"Glückwunsch dazu, dass du es bis zu ihrem Tode erfolgreich vor ihr verheimlichen konntest."

"Das ist weder der richtige Ort, noch die richtige Zeit."

"Natürlich. Die richtige Zeit war in der Vergangenheit", rief House lautstark von der anderen Seite des Raumes und stützte sich auf seinen Stock.

"Wir können die Vergangenheit nicht ändern, Greg", erwiderte sein Vater mit leiserer Stimme und deutete mit dem Zeigefinger nach oben auf das Zimmer, in dem Wilson schlief.

House stieß ein kleines, falsches Lachen aus. "Klar, lassen wir alles so, wie es ist. Es wird schon seinen Sinn haben." Mit diesen Worten drehte er sich um und ging die wenigen Schritte zur Treppe, die vom Flur nach oben führte. Schwerfällig nahm er die Stufen, eine nach der anderen, und zog dabei sein krankes Bein wie einen unerwünschten Ballast hinter sich her.

John sah ihm schmerzlich hinterher. "Kannst du mir einen Gefallen tun?"

House drehte sich nicht um. "Nein", schnauzte er.

"Kannst du deiner Mutter einen Gefallen tun?"

House blieb stehen und bemerkte erst jetzt, wie sehr er außer Atem war. Sein Herz schlug schnell und seine Halsschlagader pochte unangenehm. "Welchen?", fragte er emotionslos.

* * *

John gab Wilson förmlich die Hand und deutete ein Lächeln an. Wilson sah zu House, der etwas abseits stand und den Gehweg unter seinen Schuhen zu begutachten schien. Diskret zog er sich dann zurück und nahm im Auto Platz.

House ging auf seinen Vater zu und streckte ihm die Hand entgegen.

John nahm sie ohne Zögern an und hielt sie länger fest, als es House lieb war. "Danke", flüsterte er mit feuchten Augen, die doch keine Träne entließen.

Die Hände von Vater und Sohn lösten sich und House stieg ohne ein weiteres Wort in Wilsons Auto.

Langsam fuhr Wilson los. Er sah im Rückspiegel, wie John vor dem jetzt leeren Haus stand und dem Auto hinterher sah. Seine Umrisse wurden immer kleiner, als Wilson den Hügel hinunterfuhr.

"Bist du…okay?", fragte er nach ein paar verstrichenen Minuten, in denen House nichts gesagt hatte.

"Ja", erwiderte House kurz angebunden. Nach ein paar Sekunden fügte er hinzu: "Ich nehme an, du weißt jetzt alles."

"Vielleicht mehr, als ich wissen wollte", antwortete Wilson unbehaglich.

"Was, habe ich etwa auch erwähnt, dass mein Dad Strapse trägt?"

* * *

"Kann's weiter gehen? Wir haben noch einen ziemlich weiten Weg vor uns."

"Gut Ding will Weile haben", antwortete House und kam auf Wilson zu.

"So genau wollte ich es jetzt nicht wissen."

House blieb neben Wilson stehen, der die Hände auf dem Kofferraum abgestützt hatte und Dehnungsübungen machte. Er sah sich eine Weile auf dem Parkplatz um.

"Ich hätte ihr gerne noch etwas gesagt", sagte Wilson plötzlich neben ihm.

"Dann mach es doch."

Wilson richtete sich auf und sah House mit zusammengekniffenen Augen an. "Was?"

"Nichts ist unmöglich."

"Ich meinte persönlich."

"Ich weiß nicht, wie persönlich sie es findet, aber wenn du schon solch ein Verlangen danach verspürst." House öffnete den Kofferraum und Wilson sah, wie er die beiden Koffer zur Seite schob, um in der Ecke dahinter einen Gegenstand zum Vorschein zu bringen.

Wilsons Augen wurden größer und größer. "House!"

House sah ihn mit einem Augenrollen an. "Keine Angst, ich habe mich nicht als Grabräuber betätigt." Er stellte die Urne in die Mitte des Kofferraums.

"Was ist hier los, House?", fragte Wilson verwirrt.

"Mein Dad hat den Bestatter geschmiert. Die Urne in ihrem Grab ist leer."

"Und was sollen wir jetzt damit?", fragte Wilson leicht entsetzt.

"Ich fürchte, wir müssen einen kleinen Umweg machen. Es war schon immer ihr Wunsch, nach ihrem Tod im Meer verstreut zu werden und den erfüllen wir ihr jetzt."

"Wow", erwiderte Wilson immer noch perplex, "wir fahren mit einer Leiche umher."

"Ach komm schon, es ist nur die Asche einer Leiche."

"Danke, dass du das nochmal klarstellst."

"Wie, und jetzt willst du ihr nichts mehr sagen? Dabei wollte ich unbedingt wissen, welche sentimentalen Worte es sind."

* * *

"Warum hat dein Dad es nicht gleich so gemacht? Wenn sie es so wollte."

"Er fand ihre Vorstellung davon schon immer albern. Aber als es dann soweit war, kam es ihm vielleicht doch nicht mehr so albern vor." Er wartete ein paar Momente. "Er hat immer alles für sie getan."

"Warum ist er nicht mitgekommen?", fragte Wilson leise.

House zuckte mit den Schultern, wie als sei das, was er sagen wolle, nicht wichtig. "Er dachte, sie hätte es am liebsten, wenn ich es mache. Allein."

"Du kannst ihm nicht verzeihen", stellte Wilson fest.

"Nein", wisperte House gegen den Wind.

Minutenlang beobachteten sie einfach nur das Meer und dachten daran, wie ihre Asche wieder in den Lauf des Lebens überging.

"Sie hat immer gesagt, ich sei absolut perfekt, so wie ich bin", sprach House mit hörbaren Zweifeln in der Stimme.

"Ich würde das Wort _'absolut'_ streichen."

House warf ihm ein verschmitztes Lächeln zu.

"Aber ansonsten—" Die letzten Worte wurden leise vom Wind hinweg getragen. Hinaus aufs Meer, wo die Wellen immerfort gegen den tosenden Wind ankämpften.

* * *

_"Wer zweifelt, gleicht den Meereswogen,  
die vom Wind gepeitscht und hin und her getrieben werden." _

– _Jakobus, Kapitel 1_

**ENDE**


End file.
